


Legacy of a madman

by SonicGavel



Series: Marcy [1]
Category: Night Court
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Shocker that not even the deceased saw coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: After the Night Court crew lays their beloved judge to rest, a secret not even Harry knew about in the form of a woman who was close to Margaret, who's recently passed as well.





	Legacy of a madman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that's been working in my mind since 2015 and since Harry's dead now, I thought this needed to be written and with an update.
> 
> This is where Harold T. Stone (1/3/50-4/16/18) ends and where Marcy Turner-Stone (10/14/91) begins.

It was rainy and snowy, as if the world was showing just how cold the world would be now without him. Christine, dressed in black, Charlie holding her hand and Buddy, recently widowed once again, patting her shoulder. They were both crying. Mac and Quon Le hung their heads down, Renee acting stoic but was remembering the time they were locked in the courthouse though she was too young to do so.

Roz was counting the cards from people who came and went the whole time Harry was a judge. She smiled at all the nice sympathy cards sent by Lana, Sheila, Liz, Charley the court clerk before Mac, even Billie Young had kind words to say. She never liked to show emotion, but then she saw a letter from Bull and Wanda sharing the story of their wedding and how blessed they were to know him. Lisette even sent a sympathy card and suddenly, Niagara Falls.

The one who took it hardest of all was the eulogist. Dan, who was newly married to Patty, who had had a son who was beginning to know his father, stood up to read his speech.

"Harry..." Dan began as he took a deep breath and gulped back a sob. "...was a man who loved life. He was great at his job, compassionate, sweet, nice and knew how to break the ice. He believed that a little levity never hurt and he believed that talking things through would help people find common ground." Dan smiled at Harry's coffin, then thought of all the happy and sad times they went through together, then he broke his shell a bit.

"When Patty broke up with me the first time, you took me by the shoulders and told me it'll be okay. When I was in that coma, you yelled at me to come out of it while in an insomniac state. When I came out of it, you told me you love me and when I said it back, you told me to start loving myself. I eventually did and also eventually, I got Patty back and gained a son to boot: Reiny. I don't know what I'd be doing without you, Harry." Dan then hugged the coffin. "It was only yesterday I was smoking my pipe when you came and shot a gun of those peanut brittle snakes at Lana and Sheila and then you covered me in the rest of them and I was still just puffing away. It's sad I won't get that ever again. I love you, you beany-faced dweeb who doesn't even know what planet he's on." Dan cried with a whimper as the others ran to hug the coffin before they lowered it. Leon even made it as a palbearer at the beginning of the funeral.  
.............................................................  
A month later, Dan, who was now a judge, was interviewing new assistants who could also pass as a court clerk. Renee, who was now a legal aid defender and Charlie, an ADA, were discussing the night's docket. His son, Reiny, was a bailiff and a damn good one at that working with Leon who was also now a bailiff and they practiced shooting together every afternoon. Dan was in his new chambers-Harry's old ones, when he came across a résumé that caught his eye. Especially when the young girl came in when asked.

"Amazing. Graduate of Chesapeake As Valedictorian, third highest in your class at your high school, perfect personality." Dan said as he looked at Marcy, the girl in question. "What made you decide to work here?" Dan asked.

"Well, my mom was in the Witness Relocation program shortly after I was conceived. She died recently, and I wanted to feel close to my father by moving here. My mom actually used to work in this building. That's how she met my dad. Not even he knew I was coming after she left New York though, let alone her." Marcy said. Dan fot up to offer some kool-aid to his new prospective assistant when she took a breather and then continued. "You actually might know her. Margaret Turner?" Marcy said as Dan then dropped the pitcher and screamed like Harry had just ripped the tape recorder off his crotch again.


End file.
